farmer's girl
by LissyGoode
Summary: cammie just wants to spend a normal summer with her grandparents, but when your nickname is "chameleon" normal doesn't come easy.
1. Chapter 1

There are many things I hope I'll _never_ have to do again. At the top of the list are,

1) Spy on my mom

2) Be around Macey when her hairdryer shorts out and

3) Sit on a plain for two hours in-between an 85-year-old pool of never ending stories and a snoring 500lb bucket of guts.

"I'm going to see my Grand daughter." Mrs. Blue-puffy-hair-red-flower print-dress told me for the 15th time (and I was counting) and I smiled and nodded, brushing imaginary lint off my purple tank top and jeans. Mr. Fatty-in-a-greasy-stained-under shirt dropped his head to my shoulder and wrinkled my nose, scooting away like a 17-year-old who _wasn't_ a seiner at a school for spies.

Let's get this strait; Yes, I _could_ give Mrs. Blue-puffy-hair an artificial heart attack and Yes, Mr. Fatty _could _have a blood clot, but how would I explain to the Steward why I needed the copper wire, nickel, duct tape and coffee grounds? So I just sat there, listening to granny tell and retell stories.

A Steward with a drink cart stopped in the aisle. "Can I get you anything, Sweetie?" I smiled and took two bucks out of my pocket. "A coke and a pare of headphones." I told her. I plugged the headphones in to the arm of my seat be for Blue hair could restart her story. I turned to one of the mix stations that played songs from all over and sung along with the German woman under my breath.

Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Und dass sowas von sowas kommt

**(You and I in a little toy shop  
Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got.  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
'Til one by one, they were gone.  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, Something's out there.  
Floating in the summer sky.  
99 red balloons go by.)**

99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Hielt man fuer UFOs aus dem All  
Darum schickte ein General  
Eine Fliegerstaffel hinterher  
Alarm zu geben, wenn es so war  
Dabei war da am Horizont  
Nur 99 Luftballons

**(99 red balloons.  
floating in the summer sky.  
Panic bells, it's red alert.  
There's something here from somewhere else.  
The war machine springs to life.  
Opens up one eager eye.  
Focusing it on the sky.  
Where 99 red balloons go by.)**

* * *

"Camron!" I herd someone call and turned around to see an elderly woman in jeans and a flannel shirt cutting thru the airports crowd. "Grandma!" I rushed forward and hugged her. "Come on, Camron. We have a surprise for you at home." I grabed the car keys from Granma and started for the doors. "I'm driving."

Half an hour latter I pulled the pick-up into the driveway of Grandpa's farm. He was brushing the horses in the barn. I climbed out of the truck and ran over to him. He wore a peach colored shirt and jeans that were covered in dryed mud. "Hay, Sunflower." He greated me with a hug. "Hi, Grandpa." I turned to the horse and pet her nose. "Hay, Carrot. Miss me?" Carrot nugged my hand.

I turned back to Grandpa. "So, Grandma said you guys have a surprise for me." Grandpa plopped his cowboy hat on my head. "Which will have to wate till supper." We started for the house." I grabbed my suitcase from the pick-up's bed. "Kay, I'll go put my stuff away." I told Grandpa then ran into the house, up the stairs and to my room.

I opened the door and paused. The closet door was open and guy's shirts were neatly hung up, papers and books were stacked carfully on the desk and the bed was made with hospital corners. I had only once seen a room that looked like this. In the east wing of Gallagher Academy. I herd someone enter the room and turned around to see Zack Goode leanning aganst the doorfram, smirking. "'Sunflower', huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I KEEP FORGETING THIS: I DON'T OWN GALLAGHERGIRLS. THERE. OH, BEFORE I FORGET I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMETS. AND A BIG THINKS TO 2GOODE4U, GIGGLSROCKSODOI, HARTS4EVER AND SOCCERGIRL121** **WHO HAVE READ ALL MY STORIES AND HAVE CONTENTLY COMMETED. THANKS GUYS! **

"Grandpaaaaa!" I called running down the stairs two at a time, Zack right behind me. Grandpa was in the kitchen eating a biscuit and Grandma was putting her famous (in the good way) beef and mushroom casserole into the oven.

"What are _his_ things doing in my room?" I asked pointing at Zack. Grandma smiled at me. "Oh, you met Zackary." She said wiping her hand on her jeans. "Well, we're fostering him and another boy for the summer. We didn't think you would mind since they were both around your age."

The back door opened and a boy with short blonde hair walked in. He looked about 16 and wore a shirt that was way too baggy for farming. He looked me up and down then grinned an evil looking smile; I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Alan, this is our granddaughter, Camron." Grandma said waving her hand in my direction. "Alan's staying in the guest room." I crossed my arms and looked at my grandparents. "So where am I going to sleep?" Grandpa walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "We thought you might want to take Chris's room."

I could fell Zack straighten up a bit, I knew he wanted to see my dad's room, who wouldn't? "But, I'm not even allowed to go near dad's room." Grandpa smiled at me. "You're not a little girl anymore, Sunflower, I think it's time we treated you like the young woman you are."

I walked into the barn and started to climb up the ladder to the top loft where my dad's room was. I got to the top of the ladder and stopped, above me was a trap door with "**keep out**" painted on it in red. I smiled and pushed it open. The loft was like one giant room, there was a bed and a gym, a book shelf filled with anything from fiction novels to biographies and everything in-between. I thru my bags onto the bed and sat down.

Even with Zack here this was my last summer as Camron "farmer's girl" Morgan and I would make the most of it. If there was going to be a tomb stone with my name on it next to my dad's and an empty casket beneath it I would make sure my last summer with Grandma and Grandpa would be the best. "Supperrrr!" I heard Grandma call from the back door. I hopped off the bed and walked over to the ladder. Nebraska here I come.

"Can I see it?" Zack asked me as we cleared the table after supper. "There's nothing to see, Zack. It's just a room, nothing special." Zack smirked and shook his head. "You don't get it, _Camron_." He said mocking my name. I put my hands on my hips. "No, _Zackary_, you don't get it. This is the last summer I have with my Grandparents. What are you even doing here? Don't you have terrorist plans on some uncharted island to steel or something?" Zack laughed.

"That was last week. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Way too easy." I laughed. "Yeah, they should challenge you once and a wile." I started to wash the dishes when Alan came into the kitchen, I could fell him starring at me, and felt another chill. "What are you guys talking about." He asked. I pulled on a strait face.

"The economic rise in taxes." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alan's puzzled look and Zack's smirk. Alan nodded "Okaaaay. Well have fun." and walked out of the room muttering to himself. "Is it just me," I whispered under my breath in Farsi "or is Alan a little-" Zack cut me off. "If you honestly need me to verify that then Gallagher Academy is defiantly slacking."

I nodded and went back to the dishes. Grandpa called into the kitchen. "You kids better hit the hay, we've got a big day tomorrow." I turned off the water and started for the back door. "What's tomorrow?" Zack asked me. I smiled and walked into the night. "Farming."


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR PEOPLE OF FANFIC,**

**UM… HI. DON'T BE MAD BUT I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING ON THIS STORY IN A LONG WILE. I KNOW THAT'S NOT SAYING MUCH SEEING HOW LONG IT'S BEEN, BUT MY MOM ALWAYS SAYS "WRITE WHAT YOU KNOW" AND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FARMING. I'M KEEPING THE STORY UP SO IF I END UP LIVING ON A FARM FOR A BIT I CAN UPDATE. UNTILL THEN I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE, SORRY.**

**THEN ABOUT **_**ANESTHESIA**_** I KNOW **_**WHERE **_**I'M GOING, I JUST DON'T KNOW**_** HOW**_** I'M GETTING THERE. AS SOON AS I DO I'LL UPDATE. IN THE MEANTIME I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE OF STORIES I HAVE AT LEAST STARTED ON PAPER. SO VOTE.**

** THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE FATHFUL,**

**GOODEGIRL**


End file.
